Blood Rain
by I'mSiriuslyCrazy
Summary: Slade has a new weapon: Rain, the powerful weather controller. She may be very strong, but the secret he has stops her from opposing him. And Robin doesn't know that she's putting her life on the edge for him and his friends.
1. Weather

Author's Note: This is my first fic on the Teen Titans board. It'll probably suck—major—but I really don't care.  
  
Disclaimer: Like I own Teen Titans? No, I'm sorry, I don't. Too bad.  
  
~*~My Deepest, Darkest Fear... Is Myself.~*~  
  
A teenage girl sat on the sidewalk of a cold, dark city alone. She wallowed in—not self pity—but despair. What she wanted and she could have were totally different. Her sad gray eyes looked up and roamed the tall buildings, searching for lights. She watched as they randomly clicked off, signally good night. Good night. She laughed in her mind at the word. She'd never had a good night in her life. Even her childhood years had been filled with grief in the orphanage. That place always smelled of death when she was around. She plagued it with the smell, no good people wanted her. They shivered when they saw her. No, she wasn't that ugly, in fact, she was quite pretty, but it was the vibes that emitted from her that gave it all away. Secrets that even she didn't know.  
  
Because she was falling into the darkness of her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that it had started raining. The more she saddened, the harder it rained. Was it coincidence? No, she didn't believe in coincidences. There were three things she didn't believe in: people that never lie, a happy day in her life, and coincidence.  
  
Rain was the girl's name. Everywhere she went, it rained, so that was her name. It didn't matter to her what her real name was. The rain came, and so did she, so she was the Rain. Marissa had been her real name... but it seemed so long ago that she'd been called that. Marissa...  
  
Her old black backwards cap was soggy and the wet drops had fallen through her dull coloured hair. It was a known fact to Rain that her emotions not only controlled the weather, but her looks. The fact that she was sad had made her normal green eyes turn gray and the colour of her hair was now also fading to gray. She had to compose herself quickly. She didn't want to look old. Her ratty torn jeans were dark and were beginning to stick to her skin. She was cold. Her white blouse was cleaned, but it was sticking to her skin.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, she felt a hard hand being placed on her shoulder. The warmth of annoyance came over her as she whipped her head around to see who had touched her. There stood a tall man in a black uniform with metal guards on his shins, arms, and stomach. He was wearing some sort of mask. He looked familiar, but she couldn't put a name to the look. She stood up straight and let his hand slide off of her shoulder. He was—at least—a foot and a half taller than her, no doubt stronger than her in physical, and wiser most likely, but out of habit, she glared at him with suspicion.  
  
"What do you want?" Rain muttered.  
  
The posture of the faceless man made her shiver. He was still, but controlling. She told herself that she wasn't afraid—that he was just some other thug she could have fun dealing with, teaching him a lesson. But her smart, logical, and sarcastic side told a very stronger different story.  
  
'He's no thug, Rain! He's someone else. Remember the suspicion of knowing him. It's a sign, Rain! Don't make your move just yet. He has something of great importance to say. Listen and be quiet.'  
  
"I have something to offer to you," the man suddenly said in his eerie and calm voice, "something that you cannot decline on."  
  
You can't tell me already that I can't decline! Rain's brave side said in an immediate uproar. You can't tell me what to do!  
  
Lightning flashed dangerously and thunder immediately retaliated violently. "I have something of your past that you know nothing about," the man noted. Rain blanched and everything went silent for a second as she stared at him. She knew nothing of her true family, and she knew that he meant it. "Come with me and I'll tell you." Her mind warned her about him—warned her not to get too deep. When she got in too deep, very bad things happened, and she could see it happening all over again in her mind's eye, but it was her past calling her back into the dark depths. And she was wandering in it again.  
  
Rain's eyes narrowed dangerously and the thunder clasped. "This better be worth my while," she muttered in a soft yet angry voice. She could almost see him grin under his mask. He began to walk in the alley, beckoning for her to follow, but she didn't. "What's your name?" He turned back to face in. He walked up to her and stared at her with his eyes through the mask. His face frighteningly only inches away from hers, but she kept her glare strong and furious for no good reason.  
  
"Slade," he simply said, and he was off again into the alley.  
  
"Slade..." Rain muttered to herself absentmindedly, as she followed him slowly. "What a name." She felt like she was taking orders from Lucifer himself and obeying them as she followed, but she couldn't stop herself. And she was engulfed by the darkness of the alley.  
  
  
  
It was like the guy knew she would obey him and come. It was like he knew he could take control of her so easily. She hated it—she hated it when other people had the control. She hated being afraid; it ticked her off—major. It felt like he had a noose tied around her neck, slowly kicking the chair from under her feet away centimeter-by-centimeter. She was ticked off, but kept her emotions almost in check. Her hair hadn't turned red yet; it had turned back to black along with her green eyes. But as for the weather... a thunderstorm was brewing outside—normal was a definite no.  
  
Rain sat in the seat that had been set out already for her. She leaned back in it with her left leg crossed over right, bouncing a little out of nervousness. She hated that feeling too; it ticked her off, but she kept it all in. Her eyes immediately had gone into scan mode, checking for anything suspicious. If he wasn't your everyday crook/thug, he was a mastermind criminal either waiting or rising. She'd figured he was already there. "Slade"—as he called himself—had gone to get something "important"—he said. She rolled her eyes, thinking of what could possibly be "important", but then again, if it wasn't, why was she here and why was she still sitting here waiting for him to show up again? She didn't bother to fathom the questions as he stalked back, holding a small file. He threw it on the table in front of her and sat down in the seat across from her. She opened it and leafed through it rather quickly. She had an amazing photogenic memory. She went back to the first page of the file. She stared at it and then up to Slade. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is this?" Rain interrogated, on the verge of anger. "Some sort of sick joke?" She felt very vulnerable and helpless. She felt like a two year-old on the streets again, crying as she watched her mother being beaten to a pulp by some random street guy. She felt frightened. It was the private life she never knew she had, and he knew it. She felt deprived of and scared. He knew her more than she did.  
  
Slade grinned. "It's what you've always wanted, isn't it, Marissa?" he whispered gently. "To know your background—your... blood." Even as she spoke the words, she knew what the next word was. Rain felt very vulnerable. One crazy thought crossed her mind: I wonder what kind of weather that will give? Vulnerability was a very complicated emotion. She hated worse than being afraid and nervous. It was the worse emotion to feel, at least she thought that. She hated feeling vulnerable; it ticked her off a lot. She was feeling more of it than she'd felt in her life right now. She didn't like this man and he knew every single thing about her. It was practically her life's history in this little file of his. She wondered who else's he had, stored away somewhere. She wondered if they felt vulnerable, too.  
  
"This is... not what I was expecting," Rain murmured, her voice filled with disbelief and anger. However—Slade's grin broadened.  
  
"Not everything is in that file you're holding, Miss Marissa," Slade noted, nodding to the file. Rain dropped it back on the table and folded it shut, disgusted to see her private life—secrets out in open view for everyone to see. She glared at Slade.  
  
"What?" Rain spat. "You got my entire life and secrets on DVD too? I want to see." Slade merely grinned underneath his mask and picked up a remote. Rain looked away from him and to the screens she'd already seen.  
  
"My, you are a fast learner," Slade said mockingly. "This is the most important thing of my life right now. I'd expect you to be a little more... excited." Rain snorted at the remark and rolled her eyes. The usual question popped in her head as an "emotion word" was said: I wonder what kind of weather that would bring?  
  
"Excited; don't make me laugh," Rain muttered icily. She had the distinct feeling that some rain was falling from her clouds now. "Just get on with the story so I can leave."  
  
"Oh, I don't think you'll be leaving any time soon," Slade sighed in a matter-of-factly tone. Rain's fists automatically clenched and she screwed up her face slightly.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Rain growled angrily. Some thunder was heard from outside of the building. She could envision Slade smiling under his mask. She wanted to rip it off and smash it into a thousand pieces. He clicked on the remote and instantly, five different pictures showed on the screen: the Teen Titans.  
  
Rain had heard a lot about the Teen Titans. About how they were heroes and how they saved the world from a lot of tough bad guys. Rain had heard about them from people she'd saved when they asked if she was a Teen Titan and she'd heard if from the thugs and crooks she dealed with when she caught them, complaining that there were too many Teen Titan wanna- bes in the world. Rain would merely laugh at them, but this was no laughing matter. She had a lot a respect for the Teen Titans having not even met them in person yet; she didn't think she'd have the guts to.  
  
There was the strange alien girl Starfire—with her incredible strength, green beams, and flight—the telepathic/telekinetic Azarath girl Raven—who also has to keep her emotions in check—the amazing animal changing, humorous Beast Boy, the half teenage boy/half robot Cyborg, and then there was the leader, the talented, gifted, smart, and very agile Robin. He reminded Rain of someone, but she didn't know who.  
  
"Robin remind you of someone?" Slade asked nonchalantly, practically reading Rain's mind—or her expression when she'd laid her eyes on Robin's picture. She tore her eyes off of the picture and onto him. Thunder rumbled lowly. She nodded her head slowly. "Yes, he does the same to me, but who...?" He clicked on the remote and it was now only Robin's picture on the screens. Rain cocked her head confusedly. Now there was an emotion that made the weather go berserk. When Rain was confused, the weather would switch constantly. She heard the rain stop, it thundered, then hard wind, and then back to a drizzle. Her crossed left leg began bouncing again.  
  
"I don't know," Rain admitted. She pondered what people were thinking of the crazy weather right now. Rain had not been on their forecast at all, but they didn't know Rain was coming to town that day.  
  
"Ah, I know who he reminds me of," Slade sighed, though she knew that he knew all along. "Robin reminds me of you, Rain." At this, Rain snapped her head up to stare at Slade. What was he thinking? She was nothing like Robin—or was she? The same mystery background, the talents for being heroes, and they even looked alike. So... where was Slade going to?  
  
"What are you playing at, Slade?" Rain questioned, skipping corners and going straight to the point. He chuckled at her straight-forwardness.  
  
"Don't you see?" Slade said, admiring his work. He stood up and began to pace with his hands behind his back. "I need Robin on my side—he needs to understand—but he doesn't get it. I one key in stopping him is to put his friends in grave danger. But I've already done that, and it worked for a while, until he got smart enough to stop me. But this... this is going to work just fine. In fact, better I'd say."  
  
"Again, I'm asking you: what're you playing at?" Rain repeated, getting agitated by Slade's ranting. She could hear the drizzle turn into a drench slowly. Slade stopped pacing and stared at her. She stood up out of the chair. She was unable to keep sitting.  
  
"This—this is my plan, Miss Marissa! Don't you see?" Slade rang loudly, motioning his hand at the screen. But Rain didn't see and he saw it in her eyes. He stalked toward her quickly, again, frighteningly inches from her face, but she kept the stony look of anger plastered on her face. "Marissa—Rain—you are Robin's twin sister!"  
  
Without warning, Rain fainted and collapsed back into the chair.  
  
  
  
There was no sound when Rain finally began to come to. No feelings had come from her and the normal forecast was coming through now. She slowly began to open her eyes and everything was blurry for a second. Suddenly, she realized she was stuck in a room with a man named Slade—who was psychopathic and just told her that she was Robin's twin sister.  
  
Rain jolted to her senses and everything became clear. She sat up straighter in the seat she'd collapsed in. Slade was staring at her avidly, very patient and calm. Rain wanted to strangle him.  
  
"Ah, I see you've finally come to, Miss Marissa," Slade sighed. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come to: yes," Rain muttered. "Ready to kick your butt: getting there. Excitedly joining up for your little escapade: don't think so." Slade stood up and swiftly made his way over to her. She stood up again, ready to take him on. Yeah, he may be stronger than her, but she's got the weather on her side. She glared at him.  
  
"I don't think you really have a choice," Slade whispered.  
  
"Oh, really?" Rain snarled. "Okay, tell me: why don't I have a choice?" Slade sighed and began to walk away. He pointed at a small machine.  
  
"You see this?" he said.  
  
"I'm not blind so yeah, I see it," Rain spat sarcastically. Slade grinned underneath his mask.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" he questioned. She rolled her eyes. Was she some type of gizmo freak? No. Did she read 'Criminal's Digest'? No. Could she read minds? No. Did she know what it was? No! So why in the world was Slade asking her if she did? She nodded her head anyway, not caring to hear the name of it. "I used this on one of my tries on Robin's friends. You see, they got shot with a beam and have these little particles in their blood. When I press the button, they trigger causing them to slowly melt away. I almost had Robin completely, but he touched the beam in the end so I had to stop... or Robin would've died along with his friends."  
  
"Wow, that's brave," Rain muttered.  
  
"No, that was foolish," Slade snapped, "but I'm using this again."  
  
Rain shook her head quickly. "But you'll kill all of them if they do something wrong!" she retorted. "Then you won't be able to get Robin!" Fear of losing another family member in front of her frightened her and she hated being frightened; it ticked her off.  
  
He moved in closer to Rain. "No, not if they do something wrong; if you do something wrong," Slade whispered. She shivered as he got closer and took and involuntary step back. She felt vulnerable again. "And if Robin dies, I'll still have you." She closed her eyes and focused on being angry. Calm, focus, and breathe. It was her drill to stop fuming on hatred and causing a storm to erupt as usual.  
  
"But if you do everything I say, Rain, then Robin and his little friends will be safe," Slade said, stepping back. "I get what I want—Robin—and you get what you want—your brother."  
  
"Then why do I have to betray him to get it?" Rain shouted, her voice full of emotion that she never let escape. Tears threatened her green eyes. "Why can't I just leave and never come back? Why can't I just go: Hey, I'm your long lost twin sister, Marissa! Nice to meet you, Robin. Why can't I just be normal?" She wanted to cry.  
  
"Because you can't be." Rain felt like strangling Slade again. "Now get ready in your new outfit, your first mission is tonight."  
  
"What would that be?" Rain growled, as she scowled at Slade. He threw some pictures behind his back and Rain caught them. She stared at them.  
  
"Remember those three rings," he called, walking away. "After all, you'll be stealing them tonight and leaving Robin with a thoughtful note from me." He disappeared into the darkness. Rain threw the pictures on the table, fully memorized, and collapsed in the chair again.  
  
So... she'd gone from rising heroine to Slade's handy girl sidekick crook so he could get Robin in less than three hours. And to think, she was getting slime like him off the street five hours ago. Now, she was one of them. But she was doing it to save the Teen Titans. She was doing it to save her twin brother, Robin. He didn't even know her yet and she was going to make one lasting first impression on him. She could see it play in her mind now, and she hated it.  
  
"Hey, Robin, I'm your long lost twin sister who use to be someone who got the bad guys off of the streets, but now I'm Slade's sidekick so he can get you on his side! Hey, I hope you don't mind me stealing these rings. Slade wants them for some reason. Well, good bye!"  
  
Oh, how fun this was going to be. Rain groaned and put her face in her hands. She sighed, furious with Slade and herself. What've I gotten myself into? 


	2. Emotional Break Through

Author's Note: Thank you for replying! It's all good! Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (for now!). And I'm not getting any money off of this (darn).  
  
~*~Emotional Break Through~*~  
  
Rain gazed at the back of herself in the mirror. She was frowning. She looked like some small girl replica of Slade; and she hated it. She decided the metal shin guards were to clunky and were officially off of the "costume". It was just the sleek black and dark red suit on her. She hated it.  
  
'Yeah, like I'm wearing this trash,' Rain thought spitefully. 'I am so not.'  
  
Rain walked out of the "dressing" room to complain. Slade was sitting in the chair awaiting her arrival. She stretched the sleeves. He grinned at her under his mask. She knew it and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You look nice it that," he said softly.  
  
"I look like some cartoon ninja," Rain said honestly. She stopped to put her hands on her hips and frowned. The thunderstorm continued to roll on. She was angry at Slade and herself, and this storm wasn't going to stop any time soon unless she learned to keep that emotion in check. Lightening flashed; she was failing that attempt already. "I suggest a better approach in the wardrobe." Slade sighed and looked up at her.  
  
"That's my trademark you're wearing partially," Slade noted. Rain switched the weight onto her left foot.  
  
"Then you're trademark stinks—major. You've got a lame sense of fashion," Rain replied quickly. "I think we need to have more... impressionable attire." Slade laughed, but gave it some thought, nonetheless. She was a thinker, this girl. She had her ways of switching things out. Although, she was wearing most of the trademark wear, she wouldn't wear it all and that would not be as good. He sort of liked the new idea. A learner and manipulator, Rain was, even though she had no control whatsoever.  
  
"What were thinking of?" Slade said mockingly.  
  
'Well, he can hear so I guess he has ears under that mask of his,' Rain thought.  
  
"Well, I figure that a more... teenage look will catch Robin's attention. You know, the 'maybe Slade's rounding recruits' idea," Rain said with a casual shrug. He looked interested. She was at least upper-handed on this topic. The thunderstorm began to quiet, but not stop completely. She was still miffed and angry. Then, she remembered something from another girl criminal her age she tangoed with. "I mean, you've done it before to deliver a message; what's to say you won't do it again?"  
  
Slade grinned under his mask and nodded his head slowly. She had heard of the first time Robin and the Teen Titans ever heard the name "Slade", one they would most likely never forget. "So you've heard," Slade simply said.  
  
"Caught one of them trying to steal something very valuable," Rain said nonchalantly. Then she grinned. "She was very... unlucky that night. But I'm suggesting regular clothing. I'll leave the message and Robin will get the point, but another message in hand: Is Slade picking kids off the street? The thought could boggle a hero's mind and tempt his heart. Would the cold and selfless man do such a thing?"  
  
Slade laughed mirthlessly. It was eerie, all the same, and made Rain shiver involuntarily. There was that same emotion again—vulnerability. She was vulnerable to this man named Slade; out in the open, ready to attack. She could be harmed terribly yet never show the blood and scars. It was her hidden image that was broken. If anyone saw it, they'd wonder how she could still cling onto her sanity so well.  
  
"You sound like you're saying this out of experience, Rain!" Slade laughed continuously. "Has something like this happened to you?"  
  
'How can he laugh like it's a joke? How can he live with himself? It disgusts me! It's like this is a game and the other team made a bad move on their part... it's like he can toy with me,' Rain thought sorrowfully. 'It's like what I think is terrible and grave, he thinks it's funny and humorous! It's terrible and disgusting. It's sad.'  
  
Rain shook her head serenely and sighed grumpily, her eyes closed. "It has happened to me," she answered and then opened her eyes to stare at him furiously. "I dealt with this one guy that picked lonely and talented street kids as protection and weapons. They were powerful because of their fury; their hate against the world and their terrible lives giving them a fire. It was the only thing worth living for. It was sick. They fought against me, knowing that they didn't want to, but if they didn't, they wouldn't have a roof over their head—however pitiful it was. They were in torn and ratty clothes, fighting me like there was no tomorrow. And you know there was no tomorrow in those days and it's still the same. It left an impression on me like I'll never forget."  
  
Slade clapped his hands in the silence. It was eerie. He was... congratulating her? This was confusing Rain deeply. The weather outside was going crazy again. She must calm down. Calm, focus, and breathe. Repeat it. "You learn so well from past experiences!" he exclaimed. "You are very much like Robin. I'm impressed. I did not think this of you."  
  
"Well, you better learn not to think a lot of me," Rain muttered under her breath, turning around to head back for the dressing room. "So if you need me, I'll be at the mall buying the cheapest outfit."  
  
"Why not use your own clothes?" Slade asked, grinning. She turned back around to face him.  
  
"Because I want to savor my old image with the people I've already saved here," Rain replied quietly, her eyes closed. "That means, I need a new double name." Rain opened her ears, tears threatening her eyes again. What was it? Was this sadness again? The thunderstorm turned into just a rain. She turned on her heels and walked back to change. The next stop, the mall, but not before she stole some money from Slade. He was stupid enough to hide it in an easy place.  
  
  
  
Rain walked out of the "dressing" room in her new outfit. It was all on clearance and looked a little old already. She'd walked out in the rain with it. She wasn't wearing the "Slade Trademark" anymore. Too annoying. Too bad. She was wearing baggy khaki cargo pants, a black ¾ sleeve shirt that showed her stomach, and black gloves. When she walked in, she slipped some black shades on.  
  
"It's in the dark of night and you're wearing sunglasses," his voice drawled from behind her somewhere. "Can you even see in there, Rain?" Rain shut the door behind herself and it became even darker. She ignored him and continued to stalk into the darkness. "You can't, can you."  
  
"Why don't you come and see if I can!" Rain shouted into the darkness, standing still.  
  
She could see perfectly fine. Her eyes could see in the darkness like this. She heard the noise of the pipes creaking, Slade trying to sneak up on her. She'd give him a light. The heat built up in her hand and she grasped it. Concentrating on her hatred and anger, she balled it in her hand in the darkness. She'd give him once heck of a shock. He was asking for it. Suddenly, she spun around and grabbed him by the foot, releasing all the electricity in her body through the palms of her hands. The electricity flashed brightly and she let go of his foot. While Rain stumbled backwards, the electricity visibly flowing through her body and lighting up the place, Slade slowly sat up, black and electrified. He stumbled a little.  
  
"Don't... mess... with... me," Rain panted. Slade laughed as best as he could as he watched her stumble backwards, glaring at him.  
  
"I thought you could only control the weather," Slade sighed. He shook his head. "I didn't know the electricity and the weather functions could actually go through your body. I guess I didn't catch that."  
  
"I guess you didn't," Rain growled angrily.  
  
"You've given me an idea for a name, Marissa," Slade sighed. "You're only going to be able to use your... electrifying powers though, not the weather ones. Got that, Elektra?" Rain immediately hated the name, but nodded her head. "By the way, the outfit's great."  
  
"Shut up!!" Rain screamed painfully and she slammed the door in his face.  
  
  
  
She lay in the bed in an upside down manner. One leg was scrunched up and her foot on her pillow at the head board while her other leg was cross over it. Her arms were spread out. Her head was at the end of the bed hanging off of it. She was trapped in her thoughts, binded by her bottled emotions. Although she had no capabilities such as Raven did with her emotions, she was able to talk to them, and sort them out. They were like imaginaries friends—speaking in her mind when she felt lonely and the need to feel the jolt of emotion once again rivet in her body. She was alone, but not alone. Her thoughts and emotions kept her company better than Slade ever could. In her mind's eye, she could see them all in the room with her, sitting somewhere.  
  
"Well, I know this is not exactly a very good situation we've gotten ourselves into, but we should look at it with a positive view." Happy/Positivity said. She looked exactly like Rain, but a lot brighter.  
  
"And what would that be?" Rain muttered out loud. She spoke out loud and they heard her. She liked to speak out loud to her emotions. It felt better, although she didn't have to; she could just think.  
  
(There is no positive view, and there never has been one.) Despair noted. (Slade has trapped us in a corner and there's no escape. He has put a hand over our mouth and no one can hear our muffled scream. What's left to live for, Rain? You should just end our troubles.) She looked exactly like Rain, but hidden in the dark shadows.  
  
*Don't speak like that!* Fear/Timid cried out fearfully. *I don't think I'm strong enough to do that anyway. Rain, you—you... do something. I don't know what to do! I'm so afraid.* She looked exactly like Rain, but held the white pillow as a shield in front of her, her eyes peering over it.  
  
—What else is new?— Sarcastic laughed. —I just don't like this guy bossing us around! Who in the world does he think he is? Our father?— She looked exactly like Rain, but was leaning against the wall on the back legs of the wooden chair in her room.  
  
'You had to bring him up again, didn't you,' Rain thought softly.  
  
*Does anyone remember what our father was even like?* Timid asked quietly. The emotions were silent. Each one in the room looked at Logic/Intelligence, who looked exactly like Rain, but sat on the bed with her legs crossed. She usually remembered everything.  
  
~I don't remember him, if that's what you want to know. I've tried millions of times to find the file, Timid, but someone lost it.~ Logic sighed. She shot a glance over and Bored/Lethargic. Lethargic just stared at Logic—as usual—boredly. She looked exactly like Rain, but sat on the floor looking tired.  
  
_Oh, don't look at me. I don't see why you even trusted me with such an important file, Logic._ Lethargic yawned. _It was pointless._  
  
~Excuse me? I wasn't the one who trusted you with that file.~ Logic replied. She shot a weary look at Paranoid/Swift who looked like Rain, but sat in the room looking around suspiciously and bouncing her foot very quickly.  
  
:Oh please, don't look at me. Don't stare at me! I had to get something done. You know those nightmares were really bothering you! I had to get rid of them... someone was playing with your mind.: Swift replied quickly. :Anyways... weren't we talking about this shifty Slade character? Sarcastic, stop talking about our father! Are you in league with him, or something?:  
  
—How can I be in league with him if Rain won't let me come through enough to do that?— Sarcastic yelled. –Sorry, but you've got it all wrong, Shifty Swifty.—  
  
"Quiet!" Rain shouted out loud. Every emotion went silent. "What am I supposed to do about Slade?"  
  
:Anything, I don't care.: Lethargic mumbled. :I don't care if you don't do anything.:  
  
(End it all.) Despair sighed as usual in a monotone voice.  
  
*Oo, no, please...* Timid squealed. *Just... obey him because he'll hurt your brother if you don't. We can't oppose him. He's got the upper-hand.*  
  
—You've talked more than one sentence!— Sarcastic blurted, throwing her arms in the air. –Praise the Lord!—  
  
*Don't embarrass me... please...* Timid whispered, looking down.  
  
'What do I do about Slade?' Rain thought helplessly.  
  
~Well, it seems like we have to obey him, but on the way, we could make up a plan to stop this madness.~ Logic suggested. ~Like, we could break the machine or touch the beam, therefore Slade has to stop it... unless... he doesn't care if both of us are dead.~  
  
*Oooh!* Timid shrieked, burying her face in the white pillow. *Please, please, don't say that, Logic.* Sarcastic howled with laughter.  
  
(Let's do that then.) Despair said. Timid pulled the blanket over her head and mumbled something that no one could understand. (I'll do anything to end it all quickly.)  
  
[No.] Bravery suddenly said.  
  
'What was that?' Rain thought.  
  
[No.] Bravery repeated sternly. She looked exactly like Rain, except that she was also sitting in a chair, leaning back with her hands folded across her chest. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be meditating. Bravery was the most like Rain.  
  
+What are you saying no to exactly, Bravery? There are a lot of things in our minds to say no to.+ Hatred spat.  
  
=Right, so unless you're going to say what you're saying no to, Bravery, shut up 'cause I'm in no mood to bicker and argue about all of our problems with Slade.= Anger fumed bitterly. =This just all really bites. This is so stupid! Slade is stupid! I wish he'd drop dead.=  
  
+I hate him!+ Hatred screamed.  
  
[And you don't think I hate him too?] Bravery shouted, her eyes open and a fire burning in them. Hatred and Anger looked a little hesitant and glanced at each other. [I wish he was dead too. Like our life isn't hard enough without him pestering us all! But I am not going to be his little pet! He's threatening us and we have to threaten back. I don't care if we have to fight to the death; I'm not doing this—]  
  
~You'll risk innocent lives!~ Logic exclaimed, shaking her head wildly. ~Slade has hostages without tying them up and having them physically! Do you want your brother and his friends to die? Do you want the Teen Titans to die? Do you want to see what happened to our mother again and again and again?~  
  
[I want to fight against him and defeat him to make sure that he never tries that again!] Bravery yelled. [The only reason mum died was because we didn't have the courage to save her!]  
  
=Don't go all honorable on us, Bravery.= Anger growled.  
  
+I hate this!+ Hatred screamed. +I hate this life! I hate how we live!+  
  
(I miss mum.) Despair sighed deeply. (We should go see here some time.)  
  
'For the last time, I'm not going to commit suicide!' Rain shouted in her mind. 'Although, going against Slade seems like suicide, Bravery.'  
  
[It is not!] Bravery defended. [Our mother died in front of us because we were too afraid to help her!]  
  
~We were only two years old, Bravery!~ Logic shouted madly. ~We could've done nothing to help her! We were hopeless! We should've died in that alley that day! We should've!~  
  
[There was a loaded gun on the ground and we all knew what it was and how to use it.] Bravery yelled defiantly. [Why didn't we just pick it up, aim, and shoot the dang thing?]  
  
—Don't ask me, I wasn't the one in charge at the time...— Sarcastic mumbled, glancing over at the ball curled under the blankets.  
  
+I hate Slade! I hate every single thug on the street!+ Hatred screamed blindly. +I hate it so much!+  
  
=This is stupid and pointless.= Anger noted. =We were two years old, Bravery, two years old. You know, I wish we would've picked it up. We never did find that guy. God, I wanted him dead.=  
  
+I hate that guy! I hate Slade!+ Hatred screamed.  
  
[We have to rise against Slade no matter what the costs are!] Bravery exclaimed furiously. [All costs! Robin would want us to do this. If he's anything like Rain, he'll understand.]  
  
~Oh, well, we won't know that because HE'LL BE DEAD ALONG WITH HIS FRIENDS BECAUSE OF OUR STUPIDITY!!!~ Logic screamed. ~He'll be melted goo! We will have killed yet another innocent hero in our costly life! I don't want to see another dead body at our feet! I don't want to remember the way mum's body looked like in the alley! I don't want another death!~ She was standing up angrily. It was very unlike Logic. Timid was sobbing quietly underneath the blanket and pillow.  
  
'Logic, I expect better of you. Look what you guys have done.' Rain thought angrily. 'Timid is crying. I told you all not to talk about our mother in front of Timid...' At the young age of two years old, Rain had been switching her emotions. Timid had been the one in charge of the body when their mother had died. She had become more reclused since then. 'Are you okay, Timid?'  
  
Timid just kept crying.  
  
[Listen, I'm really sorry.] Bravery whispered sorrowfully.  
  
~Yeah, me too. I didn't mean to upset you, Timid.~ Logic added. ~I only wanted to express the great opinion. I should've remembered. It was thick of me to say all of that. I'm sorry.~  
  
—I didn't even do anything and I feel sorry.— Sarcastic mumbled.  
  
=Okay, okay, I'm still very ticked off, but I'm sorry for upsetting you.= Anger muttered spitefully.  
  
+Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry too.+ Hatred snarled. +I hate myself for doing that to Timid!+  
  
(Good, end it all then.) Despair replied.  
  
+Shut up!+ Hatred yelled. +I'll hate you too if you don't shut that dark mouth of yours!+  
  
_Um... sorry._ Lethargic mumbled.  
  
:Oh my gosh, I hope I didn't upset you!: Swift exclaimed. :I'm so sorry! So sorry!: Sarcastic rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
*Sometimes... in the night... I wish... that I wasn't... even here.* Timid whimpered. *It's just too... hard to... move on with life. I miss mum a lot... I'm sorry that... that... that I wasn't... brave enough... to... save her.*  
  
There was a knock on the door and all of Rain's thoughts scattered. Her emotions disappeared from her sight and Rain was once again alone in the darkness, wallowing in Confusion. That had been one of the only emotions that hadn't spoken—that and Deception. Confusion was quiet and rarely spoke. She found it better that way. Yet, Confusion seemed to be co- piloting the body today.  
  
"We should get going... Elektra," his voice said on the other side of the door.  
  
"Just do it to get it over with, Rain. You can get through this and it won't be that bad. What else can he possibly make you do?" Happy said, trying to be confident. However, her voice was filled with disbelief in herself.  
  
'Right, I'll try thinking that when I'm stealing those rings,' Rain thought.  
  
Rain stood up and walked to the door. She slid her sunglasses back on and walked out of the door. She shut the door on all emotions except Deception. Deception was now in control of the body, along with Rain guiding her. She was not use to such power.  
  
I have to deceive my own brother. Deception thought. I hate this. I wish I didn't have to do this.  
  
But both Rain and Deception knew that they had no say in this decision. They just let Slade lead them out of the building. 


	3. Double Agent

Author's Note: Um... I'm going to be crammed on this computer all day most likely. Isn't fun when your step-brother invites only God knows how many loud and wild boys over for the night and you're not feeling well? Yes, it's great. Mmm kay, I'll get started on this cos I have nothing else to do right now, stuck in my room and their voices interrupting the peace. Stupid ventilation shafts...  
  
Disclaimer: I think by now you already know that I don't own the Teen Titans (at the moment). Oh and no flames!  
  
~*~Double Agent ~*~  
  
She sat in the darkness on the roof. She could hear the busy street from below, the tireless wind, and the people from below. They could be heard laughing and talking, not knowing what she was going through at this moment. But would they even care if they did know? That question had haunted her for years. If anyone knew what she was going through, would they extend their hand to help her to her feet? Would they catch her as they saw her fall? Would they even care? Or would they just ignore her? Would they watch as they saw her fall? Would they laugh at her—and at her defeat? She was a strong warrior and she was falling. Would they even notice? Would they even notice at all?  
  
Her spirit and emotions were restless—very restless. Through her struggle, they had once again appeared on the roof top with her, waiting; sleeping; falling in time. Words had failed each emotion. Laughter had come back again, but even as she sat by the spot light, she couldn't help but wonder: Has my only emotion failed me?  
  
Lethargic lay on the ground, her body still and her eyes closed. She was not sleeping though, like she wanted to be so badly. Even though the only emotion in her body wanted sleep, the restlessness of the day had kept her awake. Her eyes only saw the back of her eyelids and darkness. She wished that she could be trapped in a dream, but dreams would also fail her.  
  
Happy was sitting by the light with laughter, but she was frowning. Happy never frowned, but this was not a time for trying to be positive. She agreed with Despair, this was terrible to live with on her chest, knowing that she'd be betraying the twin brother she never knew and desperately wanted to know. She sighed deeply and sadly.  
  
Confusion was pacing in the air, a foot in the air off of the roof top. She was walking on air, literally. Unlike the other emotions, she just wanted to not be confused so she must think hard. Although she was prominently confused, she sometimes—just sometimes—realized things and found the meaning. This was going to be tough, but she was in for a long night. She continued to argue with herself out loud.  
  
Despair lay on the very edge of the building. She wanted to just roll off the side of the building and die, but not being in control of the true body form they were all trapped inside, she would just float in the air or fall through the ground until she reappeared in the same position. Every single type of pain built into her. The negative and depressing thoughts were thick like black liquid.  
  
Hatred was unusually quiet. She was thinking about Slade and how she hated him. She wanted to scream it out to the world, but there was so much hate, she couldn't let it out. It just built up inside her, an explosion waiting to happen.  
  
Anger was glaring down at the city. Those people didn't even know what was about to happen. They were completely clueless. They were all so thick headed. Yet, she wished that she was one of them. She had never asked for these abilities. She had never really wanted them, but she had them and they made her life miserable and a living Hell. Fire burned inside her and she just wanted to release it, but she couldn't do that.  
  
Swiftness was taking a walk around the entire roof top. She couldn't stand to sit still in a time like this, just waiting on their signal to start. She had to move and she had to keep her mind straight. It was killing her slowly. Everywhere she walked, she could feel the prying eyes of Slade. Vulnerability was the one emotion she couldn't take. Rain and she hated the emotion that had not come to form yet. The emotions Rain felt the most had actually taken form in her minds eye. She hadn't been vulnerable for a long time. But Swiftness remembered what Logic had once said. Logic had said that in many ways, Timid was the form of the emotion, vulnerability. Swiftness felt the prying eyes of Slade again and pressed on her walking as fast as she could.  
  
Sarcastic was unable to make any joke out of this situation. She felt hallow and cold as she stared at the dark sky with the clouds covering the stars and moon. They did not blink. She could usually make any joke out of any situation, but she couldn't. It was deadening. She felt dead to the world. And in many ways, she was.  
  
Deception was not being deceiving. She was sitting on a square box impatiently. She just wanted to get this over with. Usually, she enjoyed being conniving and loved to deceive people. But her own twin brother? It felt wrong for once. She hated it, but it had to be flawless. She designed a plan for Rain to execute. Rain mainly controlled the body so she actually new what to do.  
  
Timid was silent. She stared at the black nothing, her eyes glazed with a hazy look and no tears. Her hair flowed in the whistling wind and strips into her face. She didn't care though. She just stared at the black nothing, hallow, alone, and cold. She didn't feel like speaking ever again. And maybe she wouldn't...  
  
Rain heard the noise. She heard the signal and groaned inwardly. She didn't want to do it, she just couldn't do it, but she had to do it. As much as it pained her, she had to do it. She stood up and looked at all of her emotions. With one simple word in her mind and close of her eyes, they were gone and back in her head again. She pulled the sunglasses over her eyes. If there was one thing memorable about her, it was her eyes. Robin would never forget them and she didn't want that. Never in a million years. She no longer had her normal black hair. She was lucky enough that her anger had changed her hair to red and her skin slightly darker.  
  
Rain slipped into the dark tunnel and slid down into the museum. She swiftly and silently walked through the dark passage ways. She had to do this correctly, for the Teen Titans' sakes.  
  
First Objective: Take out all of the guards. Second Objective: Get the two first rings without setting the alarm off. Third Objective: Trigger an alarm off on purpose while stealing the third ring. Fourth Objective: Defeat/trap/stop four of the Teen Titans except Robin. Five Objective: Taunt Robin. Six Objective: Defeat Robin. Seventh Objective: Return back to Slade's hideout. Simple enough, right? Right, it was too easy to do.  
  
She stalked silently behind all of the guards and slipped her hand around there mouth so they couldn't scream. She sent a small electric charge through her body, causing the guards to become unconscious. She electrified the alarm systems and caused them to shut down temporarily while she got the first two rings. She electrified the alarm again and it came back on. She slipped into the next ring and stopped. She took a deep breath and waved her hand in the red light. Immediately, the alarm went off—and the Teen Titans were coming. She lazily took the ring and started to walk into the darkness. She stood in the corner and heard them. She looked at them in the darkness and wished that she hadn't seen them with this point of view. She felt like dying. She stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Robin questioned. He skipped the corners like she did. There was no point in beating around the bush when you could just ask. She forced herself to grin brazenly.  
  
"The question is, Robin: What are you doing here?" Rain said, but it was not her own voice. It was not Rain's voice. It was the strained voice of Deception, posing as Rain. Rain was still in control of the body, but not in control of her tongue. The other Teen Titans were standing still.  
  
"We're here to stop you!" Robin replied vehemently. She grinned.  
  
"But I just got started," Rain whined with her playful grin. "And besides, you'll have to catch me first to get these little beauties." She flashed the rings in her hand and stepped out of the shadows completely. Beast Boy, the green little boy, about fell. Cyborg looked questioningly at Robin who returned a confused expression. How could someone so small cause so much trouble? Starfire didn't see a problem with her. Raven floated in the air, trying to read her mind most likely. But with all of her emotions scattered everywhere, she couldn't really find a mind to read straightly.  
  
"You guys really are slow," Rain sighed. This seemed to kick their senses into place.  
  
"Titans, go!" Robin shouted. Each one came after her. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at her and she merely took a step to the left calmly. He went to grab her and she simply grasped his hand like she was giving him a hand shake. Immediately, electricity coursed through her and transferred into his body. And being that he was half robot, it was too much of a jolt. Immediately, his system went crazy and started doing random things. She laughed victoriously, but she felt defeated.  
  
"Hey, that's no fair!" Cyborg shouted while he knocked a vase over. Starfire caught it and replaced it in its rightful position.  
  
"Cyborg, do not break these items that are beautiful and wondrous!" the Tamaranian girl squealed as she picked up a picture and hung it back up. Beast Boy hesitated. They were in a museum. If he changed into something big, he was likely to destroy something valuable.  
  
"Um..." Beast Boy stood still, thinking of what to do. Raven rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Rain.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Synthose!" Raven called out. Her hands turned black. Four trash can surrounded by black energy came crashing through the air at Rain. She yawned and pointed her finger at the trash cans. Lightening bolts shot out of her fingers and hit each trash can, making them explode in mid-air. Raven got angry and threw something fire extinguishers at Rain, knowing that if she blew them up, they might all explode. Rain muttered something under her breath calmly and rose into the air. The extinguishers flew underneath her and crashed into the wall behind her. Raven stared in shock. She didn't know that this unknown girl could fly.  
  
"You really need to light up, Raven!" Rain sniggered before sending another shock wave at Raven. Raven blocked it, but was hit by another shock wave that had been sent right after the first. She felt to the ground in a heap. She heard a whistling behind her and she immediately dropped to the floor on her stomach; a green beam flew over her head. She turned on her back and saw Starfire dropping down on her with her eyes bright green. Rain caught her foot, but it hurt her still with Starfire's amazing strength. She was winded, but still managed to electrify Starfire.  
  
"Star!" Beast Boy shouted. Rain let go of her and heard the jingle of the rings in her pocket as she rolled on her stomach to get up again. Starfire lay on the ground, electricity flowing through her body.  
  
'At least they'll live,' Rain thought before taking a step back.  
  
Suddenly, Beast Boy disappeared. He'd transformed, but into what? Nothing big because she couldn't see him and he might break something priceless. Suddenly, she heard a rattling noise. She looked down to see a large diamond back rattlesnake at her feet. She muttered something quickly and floated high into the air as it striked at her feet.  
  
"Nice try, Beast Boy, but no fair game is left to play on my field," Rain snickered loudly. He changed into a raven and flew after her. Rain did a simple back flip in the air and the raven missed her. Suddenly, the raven turned back into a rattlesnake in mid-air and landed on her shoulders. "Whoa!" Totally surprised, Rain was caught off guard. The rattlesnake snapped at her and she moved her face. It snapped her again, but this time, she caught it by its head. It spit and hissed at her as she grinned at it.  
  
"I like you better as a green boy," Rain sighed. "Hope you get a shock out of life." A very small electric bolt coursed through the snake's body and she dropped it on the ground. When the snake hit the ground, it immediately turned back into a dazed Beast Boy. All that was left was Robin, until Cyborg had fixed his system again.  
  
"I need some fresh air," Rain said cockily. "Does anyone but me?" She grinned and then took off running into another room. Robin and Cyborg chased after her. She leaped into the air and grabbed onto a robe. She stuck her tongue out at them as she swung on the robe and it began to pull her up quickly. When she got on the roof, she waited. In a few seconds, Robin and Cyborg had gotten on the roof.  
  
"My, aren't we persistent," Rain chuckled mockingly. Cyborg shot another sonic cannon at her. But instead of moving out of the way, she shouted and sent a large flash of lightning at the sonic wave. When they crashed together, there was a loud explosion and a bright light. When the light faded, the two boys saw the girl simply standing there with a grin, her red hair blowing in the wind from the explosion. They were both aggravated by her laughter.  
  
"Robin, if you got the sonic, I got the boom!" Cyborg called to his friend. Robin nodded his head. They ran for her and were ready. They shot the beam at her and she was still. They were sure it was going to hit her, and she was still. Then, she shot another electric bolt and a trash can lid flew in the air. Rain caught it just in time and shielded it in front of her. The sonic boom did not hit Rain, but instead shot back at the two boys. Robin jumped out of the way, but before Cyborg could do anything, it hit him square in the chest. He flew off of the building.  
  
"Cyborg, NOOO!" Robin screamed loudly, jerking his head over the edge of the roof. Cyborg was no where to be seen. Rain chortled, but felt like killing herself; she was already dead inside though. The people she could've been friends with... she was hurting. Her twin brother she could be bonding with... she was destroying. She felt terrible and yet, fought back the tears and sobs. She hid her despair and it did not rain. She thanked despair for not wrecking havoc yet.  
  
"Look what you've done!" Rain stopped chortling and stared at him blankly. "Look what you've done! How can you do something like this and live with yourself? How can you? How can you hurt innocent lives and steal valuable things and laugh like it's funny? How can you live a life of crime?"  
  
As much as she tried to stop herself, she could keep it from rolling of her tongue. Anger had pushed Deception aside and caution to the wind. Rain had no control over the mouth. "Hey, you don't even know what my life's like, okay!" Rain yelled angrily. "My life's a living Hell and you're over there cracking on me! You don't get it and you never will! Not everyone has choices on what they're going to do in life! Not everyone has a say in what they're going to do in the future!"  
  
"Everyone has choices," Robin simply said. Rain swept Anger aside.  
  
"No... they don't." There was a period in silence in which the two teens stared at each other. Trying to think of what to do and say next. Robin was having difficulty and so was Rain. Deception took the opportunity to seize control of the mouth again. Rain gave in.  
  
"I do hope your friends are alright," Rain mocked in a completely different tone. Robin was taken aback. It was so different, like so many people were controlling her at once. Like she was being possessed or something. He was never really that religious. "But you know, rules are rules and Slade didn't want them in the way." Robin was taken aback more.  
  
"Slade? You're working for Slade?" Robin questioned her. He fiddled with his bo(w?) staff behind his back. If he could just catch her off guard, maybe he could stop her. But she seemed unbeatable.  
  
"Slade? What Slade? Which Slade? Where's Slade? Who's Slade?" Rain replied quickly, her eye brows raised and a grin on her face.  
  
"You're working for him, aren't you," Robin said, glaring at her. His staff was really being difficult at the moment and he was getting frustrated.  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I not," Rain mocked, her hands on her hip. "You never know."  
  
"You are," Robin sighed. He finally got it.  
  
"I never said that, did I," Rain said softly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must meet this... Slade character. He sounds a little dodgy to me though."  
  
'But I'm the dodgy one,' Rain thought to herself in her mind. Deception agreed painfully.  
  
She grinned. Robin knew that she was working for Slade. He just didn't know why. What would he say if he knew the truth? Would he try to help her? Would he by sympathetic? Would he hate her? The last one seemed to suite it. She hurt all of his friends ruthlessly. But if he only knew the truth that they had been denied for years...  
  
"Who... who are you?" Robin questioned. He stared at her and she stared at him.  
  
"Elektra, I'm Elektra," Rain lied flawlessly. "Remember that name, Robin."  
  
"Well, Slade says hello and hopes that your friends and you are doing well," Rain said, waving good-bye. "I'll tell him that I have... ah... enlightened you all." She grinned sardonically. She turned around and walked to the edge of the building.  
  
"NOOO!!" Robin boomed. He charged after her and jumped in the air. He slammed the bo(w?) staff at her. He was going to hit her for sure. But at that exact moment, Rain spun around and grabbed the metal staff. Robin saw her eyes flicker maliciously—or so it seemed like it. For a small looking girl, she was very strong. She was holding Robin limply in the air by holding his staff.  
  
"I really didn't want to do this to you, Robin," Rain said quietly. "But all in all, it won't hurt you." Robin's mind told him to let go of the staff, but he couldn't. He was frozen still and searched her eyes for any emotion of innocence and kindness. There was none but anger, but the anger in her eyes didn't look right for some reason. It almost looked... fake to him. Or like it wasn't meant for him, but for someone else.  
  
"I'm... s—s—... sorry," Rain whimpered. And then he saw it. He saw it before everything went back. It flickered in her eyes before he knew it. Timid. He felt the electricity and then everything went black.  
  
Rain stared at her twin brother's comatose body on the ground at her feet. He wasn't hurt that badly, but the shock she'd sent through to him was enough to knock him out. Timid had done something she never had done before. She had extended her hand out and apologized. It was unlike anything any emotion in Rain knew. But Timid had disappeared in the corners of Rain's mind before anything was said.  
  
She cursed Slade and herself under her breath and muttered something. She floated in the air and was off for Slade's hide out. But this was the hard part. She could finally be herself. But being herself was also deceptive. Rain was going to be a double agent.  
  
  
  
~*~(One Week Later)~*~  
  
"Titans, go!"  
  
The Teen Titans chased Mammoth into an alley way after he had robbed a jewelry store. Cyborg was about to do something when he fell into the cracks Mammoth had made. Robin jumped, but got hit by a rock. Raven dodged it and sent some things crashing into him. Starfire continued to shoot green beams at him. Beast Boy changed into a rhino, but Mammoth stopped and jumped on the rhino's back. He pulled on its horn, causing it to crash into a wall right after Mammoth leaped off. The rhino changed back into Beast Boy with a bad headache.  
  
Suddenly, a foot was stuck out of the shadows. Mammoth tripped right over it and fell face first into the gravel. The foot retreated into the darkness.  
  
"So... you like robbing jewelry stores, huh," a girl's voice scoffed, hidden in the shadows. "You must like things cost because both jewels and crime are very lavish!" He stood up and went to grab the person in the shadows. All of a sudden, lightening flashed and lit the alley way, a girl's figure was revealed. Thunder immediately retaliated and it began to rain. Her anger was up high, but she managed to keep her hair black, wanting to talk to Robin badly. Robin ran to save the girl when a bright light flashed before his eyes. The alley way immediately lit up when fire seemed to come out of the palms of the unknown girl's hands.  
  
"Crime is just like fire, you know?" the girl scorned. "You don't want to play with it!" She thrusted her hands out and the flames were thrown at Mammoth. When they hit him, he yelled in pain, and flew backwards. He was on fire, but the rain extinguished it quickly. Though burnt badly, Mammoth charged towards her again.  
  
"Do you ever learn?" the girl sighed sarcastically. She threw her hands out in front of her again and Mammoth was thrown backwards by hard winds. He hit the wall and was immediately knocked out. The girl sighed, happy with herself for conquering one more thug. She'd missed it a lot. The rain slowly came to a halt and she walked out of the alley way and into the moon lit street where the Teen Titans stood. They all stared at her. She seemed familiar to Raven, but she couldn't quite put a name on the face.  
  
The girl had long, silky black hair and imploring green eyes. She had the creamiest of coloured skin. She was grinning brightly. She was wearing light blue jeans and a long black sweater that was buttoned up down to the waste, the rest of the long sweater was loose and showed her jeans. She was wearing old tennis shoes and gray gloves. Sunglasses sat on top of her head.  
  
"That was very impressive," Robin declared hoarsely. They all stared at her.  
  
"Uh... thanks," the girl simply said. She held out her hand to Cyborg. "The name's Rain." Cyborg looked at her hand. She wanted to shake hands. After his little incident with the new Elektra's hand shake, he didn't know if he should. He hesitate. Being that she was also Elektra, Rain realized it. She grinned sardonically. "I don't bite, you know." Cyborg laughed nervously and shook her hand. He was relieved when he wasn't shocked with electricity and going crazy. They started talking.  
  
"I'm Cyborg. That was pretty tight back there."  
  
"Wow, you've got a lot of cool gadgets! Rock on!" Rain said loudly, her mouth open as Cyborg showed her his sonic cannon that she'd already seen, but she was still amazed.  
  
"Beast Boy, I'm the amazing Beast Boy!" Rain giggled while Beast Boy shook her hand wildly.  
  
"I can't believe that you can turn into animals! Can you turn into a wolf? They're my favorite animals." Beast Boy immediately changed into a wolf and howled. "That is so wicked!" He changed back.  
  
"I am Starfire and I am a Tamaranian! Will you stay? Will you become a Teen Titan with us? Will you be my friend?!" Rain smiled.  
  
"Um... yeah, of course," Rain sighed.  
  
"Oh, goodie, I can show you all around the living place and my place of sleep and teach you the ways of the Tamaranians!" Starfire screamed loudly, giving her a bone crushing hug. Rain thought her brains were about to explode out of her head. She finally let go of Rain.  
  
"Mmm kay," Rain said, her head spinning, but smiling.  
  
"Raven."  
  
"How do you control your abilities so well? I mean, with your emotions and all. I have loads of trouble with my emotions," Rain asked, wanting to know every detail.  
  
"Your emotions control your powers?" Raven asked with an eyebrow raised underneath her hood.  
  
"Well... part of my powers," Rain replied coyly. "I'm a weather controller, but my emotions control the weather a lot of the time and I can't stop them. Yesterday, did you notice when the weather went crazy?" Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
Rain chortled softly and went a little pink. "Heh heh, that was me," she admitted guiltily. It suddenly got very hot. "I was confused about something and the weather went berserk. Do you think you could help me?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem," Raven sighed in her monotone yet slightly different voice. The heat disappeared immediately and went back to normal.  
  
"Great, I need all the help I can get," Rain said, relieved. "See, there I go again with the temperature." Beast Boy and Starfire laughed.  
  
"The name's Robin." Robin shook hands with Rain. He searched her eyes for something, but it was different than what he had been looking for. Happiness was flickering in her eyes.  
  
"I've heard a lot from you around this country," Rain noted reverently, bowing her head. "You're really something."  
  
"I just try hard to stop crime, that's all," Robin replied.  
  
"Yeah, don't people like us all do that," Rain sighed with relief.  
  
"Hey, let us take Rain to the living place so I can show her my place of sleep and the inside!" Starfire insisted over excitedly. "We can order pizza and the bringer of pizza can come. We can watch movies of some sort on the picture screen while we eat the pizza and popcorn from the miniwave! We can talk about each other and we can learn everything about each other! We can be best friends!" Everyone stared at her.  
  
"It's the tower, your bedroom, the pizza man, the TV, and the microwave, Star," Raven muttered.  
  
"OoOoh, let us go then to show our newest friend everywhere!" Starfire spoke eloquently.  
  
"Mmm kay," Rain sighed.  
  
"Come on, everyone!" Starfire shouted before grabbing Rain by the arm and pulling her in the air for a crazy flight back to the Teen Titans tower. Finally, Rain felt at home. But something in her spirit and mind told her something wasn't right. But no one cared what the emotion said. No emotion cared to listen to Timid.  
  
*Don't... go too... deep, Rain.* Timid whispered fearfully. *You'll only be hurt... in the end.*  
  
But nobody listened to her. Rain heard, but she just didn't do anything about it at the time. She was finally truly happy and home. 


End file.
